At Home in the Dark
by TokyoKitty16
Summary: Six months after the defeat of Xemnas, Ansem ponders why the roads to the World that Never Was are still open. He decides to bring six others with him to the Worls that Never Was to investigate this phenomenon. He never in his wildest dreams imagined this


This is something that got stuck in my head after I talked to my friend, Oni-Gil, about a part of her story, Depths of Oblivion. Since it's the first time that an idea for a fanfic came to me beginning first, I went ahead and started writing it into a blank notebook I had with me.

Now the confusing part; It's semi-AU of a semi-AU.

Oni-Gil's story starts as a look at Radiant Gardens before the Darkness took over. My story takes key points from that to set the stage for after Kingdom Hearts 2.

I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XII

Ansem paced in his workroom. Something wasn't right. Xemnas had been defeated over six months ago, yet the way to the World that Never Was was still opened.

Didn't the World that Never Was get it's power from Xemnas? Wasn't it a world of Darkness? And Darkness associated itself with the strongest being.

So why did the road, and the world itself, still exist?

If the road to the World that Never Was was open, did that mean the Dark Corridors the Organization used still worked? He knew Darkness would always try and find a way back to the Known Worlds, but damn if he didn't try his hardest to keep it at bay for as ling as he could.

"I think it's time to visit an old friend."

I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XII

"Summer!" the entergetic brunette shouted.

"Ha ha, calm down Sora, you'll trip. Again." Kairi stated.

"Again? How'd he do it the first time?"

"It's not my fault somebody dropped -- Ansem?"

"Somebody dropped Ansem? Hehe."

"No, Ansem." Sora motioned in front of the three of them.

"Oh! Hello Ansem. Is . . . something the matter?" Kairi asked hesitently.

Ansem heaved a sigh. The younger trio took a close look at the previous king of Radiant Garden. He had aged alot since their last meeting, only four months ago. He'd been thinking heavily on something, they could tell, though they didn't know what.

"I'm . . . not sure," he stated dejectedly, "I hope it's just and old man's foolish fears."

"What do you mean? Fears about what?" Riku instantly went alert for the smallest signal of trouble.

"I'll explain on the way."

I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XII

A gummi ship ride later found the teenagers and former king outside of Disney Castle. Ansem explained his unsureness about the roads opened to the World that never was. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were going with them to the world to try and determine why the world of Darkness had yet to collapse with nothing to draw power from and what caused the roads to it not to close.

"I think it's best if we split up to explore the World that Never Was," the mouse king declared.

"Pairs would probably be best," Ansem spoke with a nod, "We could more ground and draw less attention if there is some being the world is drawing power from."

"I'll go with Kairi!" Sora and Riku volunteered at the same time. After a pointed look from Ansem they quickly amended their exclaimation with "That-that is if-if she doesn't want to go with her father, that is."

Kairi laughed. Ansem had very protective of her ever since they found out she was Ansem's daughter, whom he had thought died when the Darkness invaded Radiant Gardens.

"Ansem's right, pairs would be best. Ansem with Kairi; Riku with Sora; Donald and Goofy with me."

The seven people split into their respective groups, agreeing that taking three seperate gummi ships would be a good idea in case of having to leave quickly. They wouldn't have to worry (though they would anyways) about what was taking a goup so long to reach the ship.

The World that Never Was was even darker than Sora last remembered. The soft moon-glow of the false Kingdom Hearts was gone. Yet despite the severe darkness, Sora felt oddly . . . calm.

He shrugged it off. He had faced Maleficent, "Ansem", and the Organization, why should he face this new, perhaps non-existant, threat from the Darkness?

I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XII

Unbeknownst to the group, a pair of hazel eyes narrowed at them.

"Raxas thinks we should tell Kaa-san about this."

I II III IV V VI VII VIII IX X XI XII XII

Please review and tell me what you think!

Plus shameless advertisment: Read Depths of Oblivion!


End file.
